Thieves and Dragonspart one
by Kethry Jonas
Summary: Warning-I have not yet finished this part, but will soon. First, I wanted you to read it and tell be how I am doing so far! Please review, as it will help me *Hopefully* to get better! Thaks.


Chapter 1  
"Dragons eggs! Dragons eggs!" An old crone called to me from her small stall on the alley. With my line of job, of course I was interested. As I approached, I noticed a single covered basket was her wares. "Woman.what is in that basket?" "Dragon eggs! The very rarest of all!" Now dragons don't exist anymore.but I might as well humor her. "Let's see these so-called eggs." She drew the cover back.and I withheld a most beautiful sight. 3 eggs of varying sizes lay in the basket.  
  
The first lay there with its beautiful red hue, and black designs. "What is that?" "That sir, is a Carristan Rodon. You think every dragon breathed Fire? They didn't. These were the most numerous. But see these?" At this she pointed to the black swirls. "This here means it is mixed with the blood of the Sifferion Blackonis. A rare dragon in terms. They were small, yes, but powerful. Oh yes.very powerful. They were night creatures, with an attack of grave peril. These nasties could manipulate the shadows, and make them solid. A good defense, mind you. 200 Chuppas." 200 Chuppas? That is not much for a dragon's egg.hmmm. "That's all? Would you not charge more?" "I need to get rid of them fast." "Well then.what is that one?" I pointed to a blue and silvery swirled egg. "That is an Atermian Grey. They may sound mild .but they are vicious. Their attack is involving weather manipulations. They can call up winds and rains as younguns.but as they get older, they get nasty. But an added bonus is involved. This egg also holds Draconian blood. Basically, they can camouflage anything, and explode when killed. 100 Chuppas." "I rather like that one to. What about that one?" I pointed to the third egg. It almost glowed white, with small green spots. "You don't want that one." "And why not?" "Believe me.This one is a dangerous mix. With a dragon of white, a 'Flarion'; and Guranius Green, there will come no good. That which is known about these is foreboding, and dangerous. I do not recommend it to a new buyer such as yourself." She looked uneasy. Taking naught but a moment, I spoke boldly. "I'll take all three." She gaped at me like I was mad. "All.all three?" "Yes." "Well..I don't think you can afford all 3. It is 800 Chuppas." She looked smug, and probably thought I was some local urchin. "I said I would take them, and I plan to. Pack them please. Now." She looked at me for a moment, and hurriedly started packaging the eggs up, with shaking hands. As I watched, she inserted 3 slips of parchment into the bag. "Here you are.800 Chuppas." I handed over the money, and took they bag. As I turned away, a question rose in my throat. But even as I glanced back.the woman, and the stall, were gone.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As I returned to my apartments, people would stare, and some even asked what it was I was carrying. To those precious few, I answered "Dragon eggs, of course." And walked off. They would turn, shaking their heads thinking I was crazy. I personally hope they are wrong. I reached my door, but the fun wasn't over yet. My lock was tilted. Now, most people wouldn't notice that the lock on their door was tilted, but I do. I have to. I'm a thief. Sure, I am only 18, but you have to start somewhere! I pulled out one of my longer daggers and set down the eggs, quietly. Slowly open the door and entered my home. Silently I moved in shadow across the room. Nothing amiss. Same in the kitchen and small dining area. None of the protection spells had been touched. That left only my room. As I crept upstairs, I kept the long dagger ready, blade tip slightly higher than the hilt. As I reached the top of the stairs I noticed my door was open, for better hearing, and a man bent over my chest, attempting feeble magic on it. "I'm sorry, that's thief proof. Try some where else please." The thief stood up and looked at me in shock. I took the moment to notice my finer jewelry bits dangling from his hands. That ticked me off right there. I lunged, blade meeting flesh, and ripped upward along the thief's arm. A deep cut welled blood. As the man looked at his arm, still in shock, I lunged again, this time bringing my hilt heavy fist to his temple. He dropped like a stone. Being as softhearted as I am, I bound the gash, noting my handiwork, and threw him out the window. Few people found a man out a window odd; it's actually pretty typical here. "Now that the fun is over, I had better attend to the 'Dragon's eggs' " Turning from my window I went and picked up the package. It was weighty, but comfortable. I set it on the table and three pieces of paper fluttered to the floor. Startled, I bent to retrieve them. The name of each type of dragon was on them. The top was for the 'Flarian Guranious.' I read this:  
  
'Flarian Guranious'-- This is a mix between 2 dragon types, both very rare. The White dragon was very scarce, tending to prefer the ice-cold climates of the northernmost country Tarianu, and the Southernmost Soprafino. These were a 'flying' dragon. They had long sinuous wings that when spread, would cover a large area, in order to lift its body into the chilled air. They had the ability to 'flame', but not of fire. They flamed an ice-flame. They shot in short bursts, flaring; opposed to the more normal long blasts, hence their name. They were small dragons, who loved cold climates, but when the blood is mixed with another dragon type, we have found them compatible in most climates. The eastern Guranious was an 'earth-bound' dragon, very rare. These dragons, like the Flarion, were found in only certain areas of this planet. The easternmost country, Jugonouff, on this occasion. They were wingless beasts, with long fore claws, and a poison tipped tail. Their hide was almost impenetrable, save to small area on the underbelly. This is all we know of it. These blood types were mixed to create a fighting dragon, capable of defending and opposing any that would seek to harm them. The combined elements of poison and ice make them deadly to almost anyone. The only known plant able to stop the fast spread of poison is Haranus, the small mountain flower of Theolis. These two blood types combine to make a small dragon, large wings, and heavily armored. As hatchlings, we have noted a strong streak of violence and jealousy towards those who are friendly with their masters. 


End file.
